


Guys My Age

by RoyHarperasArsenal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Fear, M/M, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHarperasArsenal/pseuds/RoyHarperasArsenal
Summary: -----------This FF pauses--------------





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, for my very bad English. Maybe I can find a beta reader to correct this shit?

Carl remembered the first time he came to this School.  
His Father has to move to a new City, to become the new Sheriff. They had driven a long distance, to came here. New School, new people, new experiences. Mothers new Job and his fathers rise to the new Sherriff in Town.  
Carl sighed. Not much time had passed since they had arrived, nor had he found new friends yet. He envied his little sister Judith, who was already playing with everyone in the kindergarten and didn't care who she liked and who did not.

One day two students came into the class he had never seen since he was there.  
"Hey, you have to be the new one." The boy grinned at him, who had entered the classroom with a girl. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ron, and that's Enit." The girl smiled briefly, then folded her arms.  
Carl smiled. He liked the girl. "I'm Carl Grimes," he replied, looking at Enit who was hardly interested in who he was. The 15-year-old scowled softly and his gaze wandered back to Ron, who looked at him from head to toe.  
"Grimes? I've heard that before," the blonde murmured, placing his hand on his chin.  
"Rick Grimes, the new Sheriff, he's my father." Carl laughed and got a laugh from the blond boy. Carl didn't stop smiling and thought that he had found new friends in the two students.  
"Why did I never seen you before?", Carl asked.  
"I was sick. For a week, totally disgusting." Ron replied, pointing to Enit. "And she, I believe, has shortened the school." At that moment he got a light boxer on the shoulder "Au ..", he laughed.  
Then the teacher came in and asked them to be quiet.

In Schoolbreak, Carl looked around, his eyes landing on the street. Noises penetrated his ears and he grimaced. What was that?  
A large group of bikers drove by and made a noise with their bikes, which was totally unnecessary.  
"Who are they? A gang or something? "  
"You should keep you away from them. They are some of Joes Gang. The Claimers...One of the worst gangs in Alexandria," Ron said as he took his cheese sandwich, which he had bought at the kiosk before. Carl was still looking at the street. // So there are gangs here too.//  
"Just a gang is more worse than Joe's... The Saviors .." the blonde smacked. He showed no interest in the people on the motorcycles. Carl swallowed softly. Ron watched him, looking to the Bikers. Don't really know why.

After school Carl went straight home. He wanted to tell his father directly that he had finally met someone. Even a girl, even if she didn't talk much to him. But his father wasn't at home yet.  
"Mom?" The brunette called into the apartment. No Answer.  
"What is that ..." he murmured, walking into the kitchen. There was a note saying that his mother would have had to buy something quickly, where he would find food and that she would pick up Judith from the kindergarten.  
Carl sighed. // And Dad is definitely working longer today ... Now that I know, with the bikers. These guys makes a lot of nonsense I think.// The boy went to the refrigerator, took out the food and warmed it up. After a short time he heard the click at the door.  
"Mom?" He shouted again, looking behind him. "No, it's me!" Rick shouted, who had come home.  
"Hi, Dad, your work already done?" Carl grinned. "No, just a lunch break, the area is not far from here," the older man said in anticipation and grabbed a cup, which he filled with coffee. "Something new?" He asked then before he sat down to Carl at the table. He also smiled.  
"I met people, Ron and Enit, I think we could get friends," Carl smirked at the thought of the brunette girl. "That's great."  
"Oh, and I've found out that there are different gangs here, bikers and so on  
"Yeah, they're a lot of trouble," Rick said.  
He massaged his head with one hand, then went with that hand, sighing through his hair. Rick stroked Carls head then. "It's nice to hear, you had a grat day. I have to go back to work but your Mom will come home soon, I think. "

Now Rick was gone. Carl raised an eyebrow and straightened his brown curls. // Man .. I am not a child anymore ... //  
Re-opened the door and a loud child's play. "Caaarl !!!" Judith came running as fast as she could and before she flew, Carl caught her. "Watch out for little sister!" He laughed and took the 3 year old in his arm. "Hi Mom!"  
"Hi Carl, you're okay?" His mother asked as she hung up her and Judith's jackets. "Jop Dad was there for a moment, I go to my room." His mother nodded and grabbed the little girl who ran around the house.  
It was cool in his room. He thought about that day. Was it safe for his sister, his mother, even for him? The gangs seemed to be a lot of trouble. Carl looked out the window as he saw Enit riding her bike. //Enit..// Suddenly he had to smile. "What do you think Carl?" He said to himself and sighed. "She's with Ron ..." He sighed again and sat down at his PC.

_____________________________________________________________________

A few weeks had elapsed. Meanwhile Ron, Enit, and he were inseparable. Until that day.  
In the school there was a depressing mood between Enit and Ron.  
"What's wrong with you?" Carl giggled. "Another mess again?"  
Whenever the two had quarreled, the Brunette hoped for a chance with Enit. But every time this was destroyed.  
"No," the girl said, crossing her arms as always. "I ... I'm going to move away, my mother got a better job ... In Atlanta!" Carl's eyes widened. The shock was deep.  
The blonde was quite calm. Ron only scratched the back of his head, trying to get a good mood.  
"Then we should probably enjoy the last day hm?" He deceived a grin before and then sighed heavily.  
For him it would probably be very difficult to lose his girlfriend in such a way, in some way.  
"Atlanta huh?", Carl also scratched the back of his head. "This is a very nice piece far away," he murmured only. Every hope had passed. He'd never come to Enit. And how. From the beginning, she had been with Ron.  
That day passed quickly and in the end, the brunette girl had disappeared forever.  
Carl and Ron still looked after her and sighed.  
"What are we doing now?" Ron said, almost near the tears. She had not even said good-bye. Not from him.  
She had embraced Carl. Not him.  
Carl looked at the bigger one. "Playroom, football, movie night ...." he tried to make suggestions, but Ron shook his head.  
"I do not feel like games or movies..." What was also understandable. His great love was gone and had not even said good-bye. Carl just hoped that the fact that Enit embraced him and not the blonde was now between the two guys.  
"Okay, let's go home first, and ... Take your time," Carl said, tapping Ron's shoulder.  
This one nodded, looked Carl in the eyes and forgot briefly, what had just happened.


	2. Never the same without Enid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Chapter 2  
> Longer, better, blablabla  
> Pls enjoy it

The next day, the boys met as always before the school gate.  
"How are you?" , Asked the brunette.  
"I've been thinking a lot. Enit never really had much left for me and when you came even less." Ron laughed despairingly. "She was more interested in you, I think she was only with me, not to hurt me..."  
Carl looked at the blond now with his big, ice blue eyes. "Oh, what a nonsense!"  
Ron looked at his eyes, too, and without wanting it, he almost lost himself in the beautiful eyes of the brunette.  
"She loved you, she was a girl who took what she wanted!", Carl snapped Ron back into reality.  
This cleared his throat and looked ashamed to the side.  
"Maybe you're right, but maybe ... Must .. I have to find out .. Oh forget it!" The blonde laughed suddenly. "Come ... We have sport!"  
Carl raised an eyebrow and followed Ron inconspicuously.

All boys were laughing and chasing each other in the changing room. Ron sat on the bench opposite the brunette, who was now slowly moving out his cloths.  
Ron watched him. For the first time, since Carl was here, he carefully examined him from top to bottom.  
Carl was slim, had a skin almost as white as snow. He looked so delicate and fragile, thought the blonde.  
Suddenly, Carl stood free from his Shirt before the blond, bent down to him and looked at him again with his blue eyes. "Don't you want to change?" Grinned the brunette and stood up again.  
Ron was all red in the face and swallowed. //Damn...//, he thought to himself and changed his clothes as fast as it went.  
Again, he focused his gaze on Carl, who was now going to pull on his sport pants.. Ron's gaze wandered down. Carl's legs. He had long legs. Then on Carl's butt.  
Ron didn't want to believe what was happening to him. When he felt the bump in his trousers, he ran to the toilet without words.  
"What's going on with him?" Another student asked, then looked at Carl. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ron, wondering what's wrong with the Blond.  
The sports session was rather sluggish. Carl was motivated, but realized that something was wrong with Ron. The blonde always looked at him like he never did before.

After school, the blonde grabbed the smaller one and pulled him behind the sports hall. There he pressed him roughly against the wall.  
"Au ... Ron you're hurting me ...!" Carl looked directly into Ron's eyes. "What's the matter with you?"  
"I wanted to find out what Enit has found for you ...." The blonde looked at Carl with a diabolic look, which frightened the brunette. "And I think I know what ..."  
Carl frowned. What did he meant? "I don't understand, what do you mean?"  
Ron leaned against the wall with one hand, right next to Carl's head, and came closer to the smaller one.  
The brunette tried to turn away, but it was hardly possible, since he had hardly more room to move.  
"I mean, Enit was always the masculine type, but you are .. Very petite .. Feminine." Ron tried to explain. "That was probably what she liked about you more than me, and I understood it now!" Now he grinned and Carl looked down.  
"What do you mean by that?" Carl asked.  
"I want to say that I like you .... And that Enit definitely wanted us to understand."  
Now a hand of the blond wandered to the boy's chest before him and gently stroked it.  
"But .. Not this way .." Carl said only, grabbed Ron's hand and pushed it away from him.  
"But you don't even want to try it, we've never done it before, Enit was never ready to do it, she might be with you, but it never happened!"  
Carl looked directly into his eyes again.  
"Then .... But slowly ... I've never kissed anybody ...." Carl murmured then, looking ashamed to the side. Ron grinned and came closer. Just before their lips touched, Ron breathed, "I don't either."  
Then they met and kissed gently.  
Carl couldn't deny that he liked Ron very much. But did he really want to do something like this with him? Maybe just to have had this experience before. But with a boy?  
// Do it Carl .. Experience is experience !! // And, he thought, for Enit.  
Then Carl breathed heavily.  
Ron looked at him closely. He wanted more. Again his hand went to Carl. But this time right under his shirt.  
Carl looked at him with big shocked eyes. "Ron .." he said in a scratchy voice before clearing his throat.  
"Not here!"

________________________________________________________________  
In Carl's room it was cool again. He closed the door behind him and Ron and then looked at the blonde.  
"My parents are not at home, Dad is working and my mother is with my sister on a childbirth day ..." Carl said, then sat down on the bed. Somehow he hoped that the pleasure had passed away.  
"Then we can go on ..." Ron said, then pushed Carl on the bed and bent over him. He held Carl's hands tightly and kissed him wildly.  
"Ron .." Carl gasped as he got a breath.  
"Yes?"  
"It hurts ... Please slow down ..."  
Now the blonde went down from him. "Well .. Since you want to make slow anyway .. I have something else that I always wanted to try."  
Carl nodded and sat up again.  
"And ... And that would be?" The brunette gulped heavily.  
"Get up," Ron ordered. Carl did.  
Then Ron sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Now kneel down!"  
Carl raised an eyebrow, but still did what the blond wanted.  
"And what now?" Carl asked, looking up at the blond, who was grinning again. Carl eyed him skeptically.  
Ron now opened his pants and slid down his boxers so that his hard limb could see the light. Carl's eyes widened again. He was not very big, but it was the first time the teenager had a penis so close to him. He swallowed and looked up at Ron again.  
"Lick him!" Ron ordered.  
"What?"  
"You're supposed to lick him, that's what I wanted to try, come on, that would be the first step."  
Carl swallowed again but came closer. "Okay ..", he said, and now carefully put a hand around Ron's prick. The Boy was already shrugging and moving his head back.  
Slowly Carl began to lick the tip of the limb.

"Not just the tip!" Ron gasped, placing a hand on Carl's back. Carl sighed briefly and began to lick along the penis. Finally he took the tip completely into his mouth and sucked easily.  
"Yeah .. That feels good," Ron panted, squeezing Carl's head down a little so that he had to take more into his mouth.  
"Mmhpf ...." Carl pushed out of his way and looked up at the blond. Saliva ran down his chin.  
Ron ignored whether Carl liked it or not. Then he pushed Carl down even further.  
Ron's limbs were now walking hard up and down Carl's throat. The brunette could have puke. Ron liked it. He moaned and then stood up. He took Carl's head in both Hands and began to push hard into Carl's throat.  
Carl already cried. He didn't want that.  
He clung to Ron's shirt and tried to push him away. No chance.  
After a while, Carl felt that Ron had come in his mouth. When the blonde finally pulled his penis out of his throat, he dropped onto the bed and gasped.  
"Wow that was ...." He was interrupted by Carl.  
The brunette held his throat and he vomited. He was struggling with air and with tears in his eyes, he looked at Ron.  
"Oh my .. Carl I'm sorry!" Ron said, kneeling down to Carl. "Please forgive me, I ... I was totally caught up in this situation, I liked it so much that I did not even notice that I hurt you .... I'm so sorry."  
Carl just looked at him and shook his head.  
"It ... was the first time ..." he murmured only. Then he stood up, wiped his mouth with his back, and pointed to the door.  
"You have to go ... See you tomorrow ...!"  
In the evening Carl thought about what they had done. He had nothing eaten anymore since both of his parents were there. His explanation was that he had eaten something with Ron in the city.

For him it wasn't nice. For Ron, on the other hand, apparently. Would there be a next time? Ron was always so rough. He thought, and sighed, before he went to bed and turned the light off.  
If this was, what he might have done with a woman or somebody, he did not want it.  
But this relationship went on, when Ron had confessed that he liked him and wanted to continue sharing these experiences with him.  
The second time Carl had blown the blonde, Ron looked after not to hurt him, even though he was quite rude to him.  
The next experience was Petting. Ron pressed a finger into the opening of the smaller one and fumbled around. Carl's face was pressed into bed and he groaned slightly. Ron used a cream so he didn't hurt him too much, but Carl was hurt.  
Then the next experience came.  
They had sex. Proper sex. Carl was the one on bottom. But no matter how tenderly Ron tried to be, Carl didn't like it. He didn't feel it. For him it was forced.

This happened shortly before Carl met HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again a short one I think :'D   
> Hopefully waiting to see a longer Chapter XDD


	3. A knight reaches a helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "NOOOOOOOOO !!!!", Carl shouted. The tears shot from his eyes, which he now tightly locked. // I'll die ... I'll die !!! //
> 
> Will Carl die right now? Was it his last day?  
> Will anyone help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting so long. I was in the middle of my final exams so i was'nt able to write this chapter... But well.. Here it is!  
> Poor Carl.. The beginning of this Chapter is a littlee.. Rough but finally i like it XD  
> So pls enjoy

One night, Carl was on the road from Ron's home. His ass hurt, so he had to take a break.  
"Damn it. That's the way it shouldn't be..."  
To take an abbreviation, he turned into a dark alley as he suddenly saw a dark figure in front of him.  
"Fuck ..." He tried to turn around, but the path was blocked.  
"Oh, little, what does a pretty thing like you do alone out here?" a rough, scratchy man's voice asked.  
Carl didn't answer, folded his arms protectively in front of his chest and tried to get past one of the men.  
"Let me go !!", he said only , but he had no chance. The figures came nearer and pressed him to the wall.  
"Come on Kid, let's have some fun."  
The stench of alcohol and gasoline penetrated the boy's nose.  
"I just want to go," the smaller one replied, trying to push past the people again. But several of them appeared. 5 or 6. Carl did not know.  
He jerked as one of the people grabbed him by the shoulder and pressed him against the wall.  
"Don't you dare to deny us!" the old man Grumbled.  
Carl's eyes had now grown accustomed to darkness and the shadows turned into real figures.  
An older man with gray hair and a beard, with a jeans vest, stood in front of him. Next to him, the second figure, was a fat, elderly man with greasy hair and a tooth gap. And another 5 or 6 men gathered around him.  
// I've already seen them... At the time when I moved here ..... The .. The Claimers.//  
"You ... You're Joe, aren't you?" Carl asked carefully, looking down.  
"Well yes, and I and my mates here, have been fond of you, what a blessing to meet you here," the older man laughed and came so close to Carl that he was completely pressed against the wall, unable to move.  
"Please let me go!" Carl muttered, closing his eyes.  
"Only when we had some fun together!" the fat Grinned.  
"Do you like games?" Joe asked him and licked the boy's neck. Carl was trembling all over his body and clenched his hands in fists.  
"I know one good ... How many cocks can you suck?", The old man laughed and pressed Carl on the knees.  
"No ..Please.. Don't!!"  
Carl seized the opportunity, while everyone laughed and opened their trousers. He struck with his fanny, straight into the eggs of the fat and ran off.  
He ran and ran without looking where he was.  
He heard the angry screams and the steps behind him and ran to a bridge.  
"Please help me !!!!!", he shouted as he was called. Joe grabbed him. Carl clung to the railing of the bridge and defended himself.  
"Let me go!" He yelled.  
Joe lifted him up and pushed him over the edge of the railing so he could see the place under the bridge. // Will I die like this?  
"If you do not want to have fun with me, you should not have one!" Joe yelled, throwing Carl down.  
"NOOOOOOOOO !!!!", Carl shouted. The tears shot from his eyes, which he now tightly locked. // I'll die ... I'll die !!! //

Suddenly he felt arms around him. An uncomfortable jerk and ... He was alive.  
Slowly Carl opened his eyes and there HE was. Black hair, which was already traversed with greyish strands, frizzy 3-day-balt, brown eyes and he grinned. He grinned at directly at the Teenager.  
Frightened, the boy just stared at the man.  
"What did I deserve? Is my shitty birthday today?", the man laughed, glancing at his men.  
Carl already understood what had happened.  
He lay in the arms of the strange man and even clung to his leather jacket!  
//Oh no!"//  
"I'm sorry .. I ... Please, I want to go home ... I will not bother you anymore ... I wanted .." He was interrupted.  
"The little angel can talk!" the stranger Laughed . "I will not let you go until you tell me your name and tell me what happened!"  
"But...."  
"Nothing fucking 'but'..."  
The stranger was still carrying Carl in his arms. He didn't know exactly what that was, but somehow the younger one felt himself comfortable in the strong arms of the stranger. Very different from Ron.  
He was taken to a warehouse, where a lot of people, men and women were at work. On motorcycles, motors, shelves.  
"Where are we ..." Carl asked cautiously.  
"This, My little one, is my main point of support!" The man grinned and sat with Carl on his arms on something like a throne so Carl sat on his lap.  
"Can .. Can I go down?"  
"I'm not sure if you can stand alone after such an event, you must have shackled with fear!" The man laughed and looked at him. Carl didn't thought this was funny, but he had to admit that the older one was right. He was afraid and his legs felt like rubber.  
"So tell me, what's your name?"  
Carl hesitated. Should he tell a stranger who he was? But this stranger had saved his life. He owed this to him.  
"I...I am Carl Grimes."  
It was now quiet in the room. All the men and women who had followed them into the hall now looked at the boy.  
"Oh Shit, you're the son of the Scherriff," the older man laughed. "I thought you were older, how old are we?" He grinned.  
"I ... I'm 15!" Carl looked down. The stranger seemed to know him. That was expectable. As the younger one had already thought before, this was probably a gang. His father had a lot to do with these gangs.  
"15 So ... And what leads the 15-year-old son of the Scherriff into such a situation?"  
The younger one sighed. He didn't want to talk about it. Besides, he did not even know who he was dealing with at all.  
"I'd like to go home ... please!" He finally said.  
"I will not let you, Carl, I want to fucking know why you're jumping from a shitty bridge in the middle of the fucking night , getting caught by me and sitting on my lap like a little kitten!" The man laughed as if it were all Carl's own fault.  
"I didn't jump, I was thrown down ... But why do I tell you this at all, I don't know you at all, I want to go down and then I go home!" He pushed himself away from the older man.  
"Oh my .. Shit Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I ,my little one, am Negan, and these are my people, we are the ..."  
"Saviors ..." Carl finished his sentence.  
He remembered what Ron said to him to keep away from the Saviors. His father had also warned him.  
"Please let me go ... I will not tell anyone where you are, that was really no purpose ..."  
Negan grinned at him, got up and put the boy down in his chair. Then he leaned over him, leaned his hands on the armrests, and said,  
"You can forget that!"

Carl swallowed. He didn't want to know what would happen to him. He suspected the worst.  
"First you tell me who wanted to do something to you, and then I'll bring you home!" Negan said and Carl looked at him in surprise.  
"I will not allow my little angel to be threatened by anyone!"  
"I'm not an angel, and not yours," Carl snapped, trying to stand up.  
But he was pushed back. Negan's hand lay on his chest. His heart suddenly began to throb. To him so loud that he was afraid Negan would hear it.  
"Just tell me before I get uncomfortable!"  
Carl swallowed and looked down.  
"It ... It was Joe and his group, they wanted me ... He .." He did not know how to put it.  
Suddenly, Negan left him and motioned for a pair of his men, who knew immediately what to do.  
"Well, boy, that's all I wanted to know.°  
The older man went ahead without waiting for the boy to follow him.  
Carl had a hard time coming after him.  
Carl looked at the man all the time. He did not know how to find the thing. What he should think of the situation. Everyone had warned him about Negan. But he seemed quite right, so he finally calmed down.  
Negan took him to the front door with his motorcycle.  
"Here you live what?" Negan laughed and waited until the younger one had descended. "Just take care of yourself and don't wander around the area alone at night. There are real crazy people here!"  
Carl looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Then he ran to the door, looked back, but the man had already left.  
Then the door opened.  
"Carl!!! Who was that? Where were you? I tried to call you 5 times," his father immediately urged him.  
"Don't worry .. My battery went empty, I ... I met him at the bridge, he's the cousin of Ron's father, who was visiting this day, too," the Brunette lied to His father and just went by, to his room.

Carl let the whole situation go through his mind again. Joe and his men .... Negan and the Saviors ... He had saved him.  
Sighing, the boy threw himself on his bed and crawled under his blanket. He didn't know exactly what to think about all this, let alone what he should think of the Saviors.

Negan had saved his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I hope you liked it too. Next Chapter coming hopefully soon


	4. Save me and hold me like I never felt before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Carl. What happened? And why? Why him?  
> Negan.. Save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo  
> I will not post in the next 2 weeks (Sorry..Q__Q) 'cause I go on vacation :)))  
> Pls don't blame me... XD
> 
> So I wrote this chapter since yesterday and today (at work xDD) so you have something to read while you wait.  
> And I hope the story is worth waiting for.

After that night, it was hard for Carl to concentrate on school. His thoughts were with Negan and the Saviors, with Joe and his bikers, his father, to whom he had told nothing. He had not told anyone.  
"... Arl ... Carl !!", Ron shook the brunette and brought him back to reality.  
"What...?" Carl looked at Ron as in trance then his gaze fell to the ground.  
"I'm sorry, Ron, I'm not in a good mood today..."  
The Larger smiled, put an arm around Carl and whispered in his ear.  
"That can be changed. Tonight in my house again?"  
Carl looked at Ron with wide eyes. He had almost forgotten. He had almost forgotten what was going on between him and the blond.  
After what had happened, however, he had no need for physical proximity at all. If he had ever had it with Ron.  
"No Ron .. I'm sorry, I don't want!" Carl said honestly and sighed softly.

"How do you mean that?"  
Ron grinned at him expectantly. It would always go on like that. Ron would treat him so roughly. He wouldn't look at him, like a child who had a new toy.  
"No, not today, and not tomorrow either. I don't want that anymore."  
Carl had to be honest. He just couldn't. He didn't want. Not with Ron.  
Suddenly Negan came to his mind. How he had held him in his arms.  
Cause he had held him like a woman. In a way he had never felt before.  
"Are you kidding me??" Ron sounded angry and disappointed. "Are you leaving me?"  
Carl looked at him with wet eyes. He felt sorry for him and he had a bad conscience. But he would not leave him. They were friends.  
"I'm not going to leave you, we're best friends and I hope that's not going to happen just because we're not sleeping with.... anymore...you know..."  
The blonde sighed heavily.  
"I have to .... I need time ..."  
Now Carl stood alone. He couldn't believe how bad Ron, his best friend, took this from him. His decision to finish the trial with Ron.  
Was the boy so attached to him? Thought Ron maybe they were a couple?  
The rest of the day, Carl tried to talk to Ron, but he avoided him, ignored him and ran home alone today.  
The brunette sighed and went home sadly.

________________________________________________________________

"What's the matter with you?", Asked Daryl, crossed his arms in front of his chest and examined Carl, who entered the house with his head hanging down. Daryl was Rick's best friend. Almost like brothers. Carl already knew him, since he was a child.  
Daryl had moved afterwards, since he had nothing that kept him in his old home anyway. With him, Carl could talk about everything from a small age.  
"Ron doesn't talk to me anymore ..."  
"What happened?" Daryl didn't let go until Carl burst into tears.  
"I ... I don't know ... I didn't do anything wrong, I was honest with him and now he doesn't want to know anything about me!" The teenager whimpered.  
The older man took the boy in his arms, hugged him gently and stroked his head.  
Rick came around the corner.  
"What's going on? Is something happen??"  
Carl pushed away from Daryl, wiping his tears away with his back. He had chosen the perfect day to suffer a collapse. His father had been free, Daryl was visiting, invited to dinner, his mother and Judith were there too.  
The teenager sighed heavily and shook his head briefly.  
"I'm going to my room ..." Rick and Daryl just nodded.

 

// What am I doing ... I can not leave it like that.... Why is he like that? Why doesn't he understand?//  
Many thoughts floated around Carl's head. He stared at the ceiling, lying on the bed, wondering why Ron was reacting like that?  
"I have to know it... "  
He quickly pulled himself up and ran down the stairs.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going again, come back later, start eating without me!" He shouted into the living room and pulled the door behind him.  
"But .." Lori wanted to stop him, but was too late.  
"Leave him Lori ..", Daryl said, shaking his head. "He tries to solve his problems on his own. He grows up!" The guest smiled and sat down on the couch.

Not much time passed before Carl stood in front of Ron's door. It was already in the afternoon when he rang the bell.  
Sam opened the door. Ron's little brother looked at him questioningly.  
"What do you want?"  
"Hi, Sam .. Is Ron there?" The bigger one smiled weakly, glancing past the blond into the apartment.  
"I'll get him ..." Sam said, disappeared up the stairs.  
"Ron .. Carl," he knocked at the older man's door.  
He came out of his room and went downstairs.  
"What do you want?.."  
Carl looked sadly at him with his baby Blue Eyes.  
"I want to understand why you reject me ...", he explained, and Ron looked at him in shock.  
"I .. don't wipe you ... I just need time!"  
"But I didn't know why you were doing this ... Since I told you that I don't want to have this relationship anymore, you are somisch to me, why don't you understand me, you are my best Friend ..... "The words were just bubbling out of him and tears ran down his cheeks.  
Ron listened until a small tear fell down.  
"I love you..."

Carl's eyes widened. He looked at the blond.  
"W..What? ..."  
Unbelievingly, he rubbed his eyes and looked him straight in the eye again.  
"I love you Carl .... That's why I'm so hurt .. And that's why I need time until I can handle that ...."  
The blonde now hoped to get a positive reaction from Brunette.  
But the latter only took a step back, almost stumbled and turned away.

"Ron .. I'm sorry .. I don't feel the same ..."  
Carl just heard the door get closed slowly behind him and he burst into tears.  
________________________________________________________________  
Carl sat on a bench in the park, which was near Ron's house.He did not know how long he'd been there, also what time it was.  
Finally, he raised his head and his eyes wandered toward the big clock in the park.  
"20 o'clock already ... I have to go home ...", he murmured only, rubbed his eyes once again and ran off.  
He rummaged in his jacket pockets for his cell phone, but he didn't have it.  
"Mom and Dad will be veeery angry..." he sighed desperately, hurrying.

The way was the same as ever. This time, however, Carl decided against an abbreviation. His hands were buried deep in his jackets and his head was lowered.

"Whom have we there .... Risen from the dead?"  
This angry, scratchy voice made the boy shudder and he began to go faster.  
Not to the bridge and no alley.  
"A moment Young man!"  
One hand grabbed him by the shoulder and Carl stopped.  
"Please ...." he whimpered and turned to Joe, who was standing in front of him, looking at him.  
"Because of you, we lost good men, boy ... This must be punished !!" the old man grumbled and snapped to get his people.  
"I .. Haven't done anything ..."  
"You were with Negan, weren't you? I should have known that he was pushing under the bridge, where he was always doing business."  
Negan's name, Carl shuddered, but in a strangely pleasant way and while Joe was talking, his people gathered around the youths and folded their arms.  
From the thick, with the greasy hair, Carl got a lusty, greedy look, which he tried to shake off.  
"He has sent us his people .. Certainly because of you, but this time, you will not get out of this!"  
Carl swallowed, close to tears. This time he would not get off so easily. This time Negan would not save him.  
He folded his arms protectively against his chest and looked down. His lips trembled. His pale skin became even paler.  
With a strong pull, Joe tore his arms apart and bent down slightly to the boy.  
"This time ... Let's play a game," breathed the older one, and again the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and motor oil penetrated Carl's nose.  
Carl gritted his teeth when Joe and his men pushed him into the woods.  
At a small camp fire, a few injured people sat staring at him. // Negans people does this? //  
Two of them, came over and brought Joe a rope.  
"What are you doing with me ...?" Carl asked naively and swallowed.  
"Your punishment, my little one, you once escaped us .. This time, we definitely play our game .. So, on your knees !!"  
Carl trembled as he was forced to his knees. Joe took the rope, stood behind the boy.  
"Don't defend ... You can't escape this time."  
The elder took the boy's hands and tied them behind his back.  
Carl swallowed hard, looked down. Tears flowed over his pale cheeks.  
// What should I do? ... Dad ....... Daryl ..... Negan //  
The group of man gathered. His gaze still turned to the ground, Carl noticed how they were getting closer and closer.  
This stench. Motor oil, cigarettes, alcohol. Carl could hardly bear it.  
Someone grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.  
The fat man stood In front of him and grinned at him.  
"Joe gave me priority, after you almost bruising my balls!"  
The man licked his lips.  
Carl looked at him imploringly.  
"Please don't ... I'm sorry ...." he whimpered.  
Without paying attention to his words, the fat opened his trousers and took out his stiff, stinking cock.  
Carl choked and let his head hang back.  
"That's going to be so good," the man breathed, tapping his penis against Carl's face.  
"Come on, boy, take him in the mouth !!", he ordered and grinned.  
At that moment Carl thought of Ron, who had told him almost the same thing.  
Carl's thoughts turned.  
He just looked blurred, as if a thick mist had surrounded him.  
The men raped him and beat him all night.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Carl woke up. The men had all disappeared. The camp fire of yesterday evening had already burned off for a long time and the smoke had already been spoiled.  
Pain, nausea, and hatred spread within him.  
With great difficulty, he managed to lean against a tree with tied hands and get the fetters away.  
His body was streaked with bruises and scratches and his butt almost hurt most.  
Whimpering, he tried to straighten his clouthes and find his cell phone. Than he remembers, he hasn't it with him.  
Carl swallowed. He breathed fast and hard. He barely breathed, put his head back, and closed his eyes.  
// I better stay for a while .... I can't face anyone now ... //  
Again Carl didn't know how long he had stayed in this place. It was beginning to get dark.  
When he was ready to move, he stood up with a painful face, holding himself to the tree, trying to walk toward the street.  
As he was closer to the city, he paused and settled down behind a bush.  
From afar, he heard police. His father must have sent a group of addicts. Understandable. He just ran out and never came home.  
After a while, Carl went on. He ran to the hospital.  
That was the only right decision the boy could make in this moment.  
He arrived, was received directly and treated. His parents were contacted directly.  
Carl fell into a kind of trance. When he finally calmed down for a moment, the pictures of the last night came back.  
He couldn't believe something had happened to him.

Once again tears came into his eyes when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Where is my son ???"  
//dad...//  
"Here, Mr. Grimes."  
Rick came into the room, his gaze directed at the injured Carl.  
"What .. What happened? Oh my God .."  
The older man sat down to his son's bed and looked at him in shock, but glad that he was back.  
Carl just looked at him for a few seconds, when he suddenly began to cry bitterly.  
How could he explain it to his father? He could not.  
"Mr. Grimes, your son isn't in a good shape, he needs time, I tell you what's happened to him," the doctor interfered and left the room with Rick.  
Daryl was there, too, and sat down next to Carl to calm him with gentle words.  
"Mr. Grimes .. Your son was badly beaten, but that's not the point."  
"What do you mean?", Rick urged.  
"Mr.Grimes .. Your son has a trauma, he has been raped.... several times."  
Rick's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.  
He clenched his hands into fists, out of anger.  
"I thank you!" He squeezed out and went back to Carl's room, which seemed to be asleep now.  
"What happened?" Daryl asked the disbanded man.  
"He .. Was raped ..."  
"What?....."  
"I'll give up an ad right ... I'll find this asshole, I'll get him behind bars !!"  
Rick stared at his son and bit his teeth.  
"No matter who it was ... I will not let him escape!"  
Daryl put his hand on Rick's shoulder.  
"And I'll support you, we'll get the ones !!"  
The father smiled at his friend only slightly and then sat down quietly to Carl's bed.  
Two days later, when Carl was physically better, he was discharged from the hospital.  
His father took him off and they drove home.  
"Will you tell me what happened?"  
Carl looked out of the window and said nothing. // Dad .. I ... //  
"You ... do not have to ..." his father said.  
When they arrived at home, Carl went straight to his room and twisted in his bed.  
_______________________________________________________________

Nightmares torment Carl. He couldn't sleep anymore.  
He hadn't gone to school for a week.  
According to his father, Ron had tried to visit him, but Carl didn't want to see the blond. He didn't want to see anyone.  
Instead, he regularly visited a psychologist who was trying to help him.  
The youth could not even leave the house alone.  
Daryl was mostly with him, or Michonne, the new deputy in town. She was also good friends with his father.  
In the meantime, Carl was taught by the neighbor Carol, who had always maintained a good relationship with Daryl since he moved here.  
Carl's thoughts, still revolve around Ron, this situation and Joe. He would never forget that.  
One night, however, Negan came to his mind.  
The man didn't even know him properly, but he had sent men to punish Joe.  
// What would he do if he heard of this ... // Carl thought and sighed heavily.  
// And why do I have to think about him at all?//  
That night, Carl decided to sneak out. He just had to find the Saviors.  
He wanted to know what Negan would do and whether he was going to deal with him. His parents weren't allowed to know about it.  
So Carl sneaked out secretly as everyone slept and ran towards the bridge.  
This time, however, he didn't take the road to the bridge. He took the path that had to lead to the Saviors' warehouse.  
Laughter sounded in the youth's ears and he quietly opened the door to the hall.  
The Saviors laughed, drank, and celebrated.  
Whatever there was to celebrate. Carl entered the hall and called for Negan.  
It was quiet in the room now. Everyone looked at him in astonishment, some frightened.  
"Ho Ho Ho, look at one," the voice of the leader sounded. He came from a corner and sat directly on his throne before taking Carl's sights.  
He noticed directly that something was wrong. Bruises and scratches graced Carls face and neck. The younger man's eyes were cold and broken.  
His laughter disappeared and he became serious.  
"What the hell is fucking happening with you boy?" He growled before he got up and stood right in front of Carl.  
Carl looked at him. He had thought about something. Was it a good idea? He didn't know.  
"What do you do with people who destroy something or steal something that belongs to you?"  
Negan raised an eyebrow.  
"I would destroy him. Nobody's taking my property and be unpunished", the older man muttered, looking directly into the ice blue eyes of Carl.  
"But why do you ask that? Tell me what the fuck happened to you!"  
"Make me yours!"  
The leader of the Saviors looked at the boy in amazement. If they were in a cartoon, he would probably drop the jaw.  
"Joe ... He and his gang have .... they ..." Carl tried to speak it out, but he stopped. He could not say it. Not without the pictures of that night that would caught up again.  
"It was terrible ..." Now Carl was crying and without expecting it, or expecting something else, Negan locked him in his strong arms and stroked him over the brown curls.  
"Psch Baby Boy .. Don't cry, I'll handle this guy ..." Negan breathed before he hit a kiss on Carls head.  
"But .. What if something happens to you ... or you get in trouble?" Carl hadn't thought of that. His father was a cop. Even the Scheriff.  
"Don't worry little angel, I told you that no one will be unpunished if he touches my property." Now Negan grinned and stroked the younger man's head again.  
Carl swallowed. The older man had accepted his deal. Now it was in the matter. He couldn't go back. He was now Negans.  
"Now I'll bring you home, it's late, I wondered that you came here alone in the middle of the night!"  
Again Carl followed Negan to his motorcycle.  
"I ... wanted to see you ..." Carl muttered. "I can't go outside alone since .... I've sneaked out ...."  
"That's sweet!" Laughed the leader and looked at Carl.  
The drive home went quickly. No one had said anything. A street in front of Carl's house, the older one stopped and got off his bike.  
"You point out what you've gotten into?" Negan suddenly asked seriously.  
"You belong to me now, you are under my protection, but I also expect something in return!" He explained.  
Carl just looked at him. He nodded.  
"I know ... What ... Do you want me to do?"  
"I don't know yet, but I know you have to keep your father away from this!"  
Carl nodded again. He was now in this thing, so he had to take it.  
They agreed a time when they met again to talk about his response, then Carl left.  
"Good night baby boy!" Negan shouted after him, then drove away.  
Carl swallowed and crept back into the house. Thank God, no one had noticed he was gone.  
// What am I doing ..... Why did I do this? And much more important .... What is Negan for me? Why ... I feel so comfortable with him .. /  
Since he first met the older man, he had a certain affection for him. He could not explain.  
When he was lying in his bed, he thought about everything.  
His father was indeed Scherriff, but he felt safer with Negan.  
How he treated him, how he touched him.  
These facts finally made him forget the terrible events, for that night.

________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you then So we'll see. Hopefully you liked it, even if it takes a pretty hard turn... Little bit .. Rough or a bit much. I hope you remain faithful to me. See you later

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one. Just for the beginning! Maybe... Just maybe there are longer ones.... I hope... F*** this sh**


End file.
